Inuyasha and the legend of the shikon jewel
by roxasray
Summary: The tale of Inuyasha and Kagome's life through the time they first met through there first kiss and also children and marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha: The Legend of The Shikon Jewel**_

_**In a time of an era;an era of demons and a powerful jewel that could rule all of Japan;50 years ago a half-demon named Inuyasha and a priestess named Kikiyo were in love.**_

**_Inuyasha wanted to become a human so he asked Kikiyo to use the Shikon Jewl of the Four Souls. It was to be that it could only be used during the evening.But,a tricky demon named Naraku that can shape-shift into anyone he pleases.Naraku then only used that time to take the Shikon jewel.He impersonated Inuyasha then he attacked Kikiyo and then took the jewl.Then Kikiyo found the little strength in her body to stop Inuyasha.She shot the real Inuyasha with a sacred arrow and pinned him down to the tree of ages.(a tree that would keep a demon alive but parilized) And then Kikiyo died.Her younger sister Kaede did as Kikiyo wished her to do,burn the Shikon Jewel with her body.50 years afterwards a 16 year old girl named Kagome fell throw a hole in her well and was transfered to the era of demons.She found Inuyasha tied to the tree of ages and let him go and accidentally shattered the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls into pieces for now it is known as Jewel Shards.Inuyasha and Kagome and their fox demon friend Shippo go all over Feudal Era Japan.Until they meet a monk and a demon slayer and the demonslayer's pet Kirara.Miroku the monk hunts down Naraku to destroy his family curse;the curse of the wind tunnel on his left hand in 1 year it will engulf him.Sango a demon slayer who wants to hunt down Naraku for destroying her village and enslaving her younger brother Kohaku.They have met lots of allies on the way to find the jewel shards;Koga a wolf demon with a jewel shard stuck to his legs which makes him speedy.As the months go by a witch tried to awaken Kikiyo from her grave to enslave her.It worked Kikiyo was alive but Kagome stop her from enslaving Kikiyo.So Kikiyo also walks around this Feudal Era with her Soul taker demons.Kikiyo's younger sister is alive but...she is 72 years old now.Inuyasha's older brother Shessumarru is determined to get Inuyasha's sword the Tetgtsiaga which can kill while his sword the Tokojin can stop someone from death.Now watch as our story unfolds into the FEUDAL ERA of JAPAN._**

**_Chapter 1: Confessions of Priestess Kikiyo_**

_**"Sango I love you"as Miroku stares at Sango.**_

_**"Umm...I do...to...Miroku"Sango says.**_

_**Then Sango wiggles around and says "Im sitting on something". She gets up and says "Its your hand Monk"! then she slaps him.Why don't you wanna bear my child"? Miroku says.Inuyasha says "Kagome I have something to tell you, follow me.Both Inuyasha and Kagome get up and sit on the porch of Kaede's hut."Kagome...I love you,Inuyasha says.**_

_**Umm...I do too,she replies.What about Kikiyo, Inuyasha? She out of my life,how can I love a walking soul? as I hug you nothing will come between our love.But I must ask you a question.What is it,Kagome says.Will you be my wife,he replies back. Kagome then Faints but wakes up after 5 minutes.Are you ok Kagome? "Yes",she replies.I gave you a scare when I asked to be my wife didn't I?Then Kagome falls back but manages to get up.Yes Inuyasha I will be your wife she replies.I wished I could have asked you that earlier but...the Jenova Patch would have killed you.The what patch,Kagome says.Jenova Patch a group of more than 10,000 powerful demons.Shessumarru and Kagura are two of them.What do they want with me, Kagome ponders.Since you are the heir and reincarnation of Kikiyo when you die she dies and the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls will belong to them.What! Kagome replies fast.Didn't I tell you I'll never be Kikiyo!You can't get that through your thick head obviously!Hmph,as Kagome folds her arms and walks away.Kagome! as he gets up.Sit boy!Then Inuyasha falls throw the ground.**_

_**Why are you acting so Stuborn Kagome,Kaede watches them fight.Kagome were just in a momment here! Well you've just lost it,said Kagome.Inuyasha goes by Kagome and says,"Im sorry",as he sits down and hugs her.I would like to ask you two questions Kagome. "What are they",she quickly replied."Do you want children? Ummm...of course I do.No I mean with me and now if you would like.Ummm...here? Im still 16 year old ya know and im still in school.Yes of course thats true,Inuyasha replied.And Kagome when I fight a strong demon don't get in the way I don't want anything to happen to you.Why are you concerned about that we have fought Naraku,Shessumarru,and of course Kagura.**_

_**That night Kagome fell asleep on eachothers shoulder.Oh hi Shippo! Hi Kagome did Inuyasha behave? Yes he did Shippo,as she laughs.Watch your back fox boy! said Inuyasha.Uh-Oh! Inuyasha been nice and Shippo go play. Ok...Kagome for you.Let's go see Kaede.As Inuyasha gets up and says "I smell blood from a demon! Yes I do smell a strong demonic aura,said Kagome.Go get everyone else and meet me east. Ah! damn! You pick the baddest time for me to kick your ass Shessumarru!Oh hi little brother are you back for more pain and sorrow.Thats it,said Inuyasha as he pulls out the tegtsiga and says Windscar! Shessumarru leaps in the air and dodges the attack and says poison fang! It barely missess Inuyasha.Gotdamnit Kagome where are you!Then Shessumarru takes out the tokojin.What you think your really going to hurt me with that,said Inuyasha.Windscar Barrage! Shessumarru leaps in the air and attacks Inuyasha slightly with the tokojin.Damn...Ah! Then a sacred arrow comes slightly in contact missing Shessumarru.Then he flees after they see if Inuyasha is ok.Bout time you came Kagome! Well we ran into slight trouble.Are you ok Inuyasha said Kagome.Im fine as he holds onto his stomach.You need help Inuyasha said Kagome.Im fine he replied.Then Kikiyo appears and says Inuyasha,stuborn as an ox.Kikiyo he screams! Inuyasha I wish I could have said this 50 years ago...but...I love you as she kissess him.What! said Kagome.Then he kissess her back.Inuyasha! said Kagome.Then she says Sit Boy! and runs away crying.Inuyasha forget about her Im the only thing that ever matter to you right? Yeah but were engaged.What!Inuyasha how could betray me! Kikiyo no don't go! Well looks like Inuyasha has women problems Sango mutters under her breath.Kagome come back! as he catches up with her.Look it was all Kikiyo's fault . You know I didn't want to kiss her she did it first it was just a recation.Go away Inuyasha I hate your guts,she says in a sad voice.Whoa! Kagome...,he replies.**_

_**Then a woman appears.Kikiyo's actions only prove that she still loves you In-uyasha.Who the hell are you,Kagome relentlessly replies.Im Reina,Priestess Kikiyo's bodyguard.Kikiyo tells me much about you In-uyasha.She tells me about that sword,the tegtsiga you have.She tells me how much she still loves you.W-what? Inuyasha says.Yes Indeed,she has told me how you and her have always wanted children.I don't...love Kikiyo anymore I love Kagome!he says.That is what your brain tells you...but you're heart says Kikiyo will be mine forever."Do yourself a favor In-uyasha and go to Kikiyo she loves you still and you do too".afterwards she fades away saying"Don't lie to yourself In-uyasha"."Kagome", said Inuyasha."Get away from me you dirty bastard you"! "But Kagome just listen to me...for once gotdamnit"! I love you and you know it's all Kikiyo and Reina's fault...damn them."I know you love me Inuyasha".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Kagome's secrect from within;Koga's heart**_

_**(2 nights after) "Inuyasha can I ask you a question", says Kagome."What's on your mind",Inuyasha replies."If I were pregnant...would you leave me to care for our child alone"? "No I wouldn't do that to you Kagome...but why ask me that?"Because...I think I am pregnant."Hahaha...yeah whatever Kagome you can't be pregnant" (Kagome slaps him) "THAT TEACHES YOU...AND I AM PREGNANT...WE MADE LOVE REMEMBER...THE SAME DAY YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU",she gets up and puts her clothes on then walks away. "Kagome",Inuyasha gets up and follows her. "Kagome im sorry but I didn't think you would get pregnant that fast". "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH KIKIYO",she goes toward the well sits then crys.He sits right by her."Kagome...I love you and only you and we are going to raise this child together" "I need to tell my mom",she jumps into the well with Inuyasha following her.They both walk into Kagome's home and theres her mother in the kitchen."Oh Kagome your home...with Inuyasha" "Mother I need to tell you something but you need to sit first" Kagomes mother sits at the table "Mother Im...pregnant" she puts her head down on the table "Kagome come toward me please",Kagome did as she said.Kagome's mother slapped her with extreme pain going accross Kagome's face."KAGOME HOW COULD YOU...YOUR ONLY 15 AND YOUR PREGNANT...YOU HAVEN"T EVEN FINISHED SCHOOL"! Kagome starts to tear up "WHO"S THE FATHER DAMNIT IF I FIND OUT WHO HE IS I"LL KILL HIM"! Just then Inuyasha heard that and started walking slowly out of the kitchen."INUYASHA YOU"RE THE FATHER AREN"T YOU"! "Uh..um...hehe..uh..yes" She gets up and pulls out a butcher's knife and runs after Inuyasha as he runs outside Kagome can hear her mother saying "Come back here you bastard I'll kill you for getting my daughter pregnant"! Then Kagome walks outside "Mom stop...I did it cause I love Inuyasha" Well then...I'll take care of your child" "No im taking care of it myself and Inuyasha is helping" "Ok Kagome but I still think you should let me take care of the baby" "No mother...I am fine...I can take care of my own child"Kagome replied. "But I just don't want you to end up like me being pregnant at the age of 14 was hard on me...never getting to party,playing with my friends...I could'nt do it anymore"Mrs.Hiragashi said sternly."Ok goodbye mom...oh yeah...im engaged to Inuyasha"Kagome walked away into the well as Inuyasha hugged her.They jumped in the well holding hands. When they gotten into the feudal era Miroku,Sango,and Shippo where waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh guys you'll never know what happened..." "What Kagome...Inuyasha finnally got laid"?Miroku said smiling. "Grrrr..."Kagome slapped him as hard as she could;as the birds flew away as you can here a large boom."How could you...you...you pervert"! "Hehe...just a guess" As Miroku rubbed the spot were she slapped him as it had gotten swollen. "Well Sango...Im pregnant" "Oh Im so happy for you and Inuyasha...I wish I had someone special to me"Sango said sadly. "Hey you have me...to have sweet sex with you"!Miroku replied. "Ugh...I hate you...you know that"Sango said verry agitated. As she walked away. "My mom said were going to the hospital tommorrow to see if Im having a boy or girl"said Kagome as she walked into the small hut that they lived in for the last 3 days. "I hope I have a son" Inuyasha replied. "Aww why not a girl Inuyasha"!Kagome said kinda sadly. "I want to give my son the tetsiga". "Well if we do have a little girl...her name will be..."She pondered. "AYAMI"! she shouted. "Don't you go getting ahead of yourself you never know"he laughed as he had taken his kimono off getting ready for bed. "You know Im kinda happy...Im getting married to somebody I love...and that person that got me pregnant"she said as she had taken off her clothes only her panties and bra show as she dressess into a nightgown."I love you Inuyasha and I don't want anything to happen between us". Kagome said as she gotten in the bed and french kissed Inuyasha as he did the same to her."I love you too Kagome..." Before Inuyasha could kiss her Koga bust into the hut. "Grrr...I thought I smelled a mutt"! he seen Kagome in bed with Inuyasha. "Kagome I...I... thought you loved me...and now I see you in bed with this mutt"! "I loved you and this is how you repay me you...you..."! "Koga please I bear Inuyasha's child and Im engaged to him so it's best just to move on..." "grrr...you will pay for this INUYASHA"! he stormed out of the hut leaving Kagome feeling bad inside.**_


End file.
